Mutant Hunters/Eps. 4: Ready, Set, Shoot (and dodge)!
This is a Fan-fic made exclusively by the head of Boulder Games Inc. If you could try and refrain from editing (except if you are fixing grammatical errors or typos) that would be great. You may now read the following Fan-fic. "Now let us commence part 1 of are training. For are first test, we will begin by practicing are shooting. It's pretty simple actually, just aim for the slowly moving target, don't worry it doesn't even have to be on the bulls eye, we'll try getting that later. What matters now is to simply hit any part of the target, as long as it hits the target, you'll pass." Matt explained. "I will give you 2 minutes to see how many targets you can successfully hit. Ready," putting his hand near the start button. "Set," making sure John is ready. "Go!" He immediately pressed the start button. John didn't go too slow or too fast. He just aimed and shot at the targets. He aimed then shot, aimed then shot, aimed then shot. He was doing it at the right pace so not only would he could get most of the targets he would also aim at the targets correctly as well. He would always position the gun to the right of the targets so that he would shoot the target once it moved to his position. He wasn't too nervous but he wasn't to sure of himself either. "And stop!" Matt said stopping the timer. "How did I do?" John asked a little nervously. "You got 42 targets. I would say that's pretty good for a beginner. Now let's move on to part 2 of our training" Leading John to a mysterious looking room. "Now before we start I will tell you what you're supposed to be doing and all the important things to remember while doing this. Where we are now is a 'V'irtual 'R'oom. What is going to happen in a few seconds is that the room will be filled with mutants. Don't worry though, they're not really mutants, they're just holograms. What you have to do is shoot each hologram twice, once you do that, it will disappear. It will try to attack you, if it hits you you will lose one life. Don't worry though it won't actually hurt you. You start out with three lifes. Hit as many targets as you can without losing all your lifes. Once I pull this lever the program will begin. I will give you 5 seconds to get ready. The countdown starts...now. 5...4...3...2...1...GO!" First a half man half beast appeared. He started shooting out his own long fingernails to attack. John ran and shot carefully not only trying to aim at the hologram he also tried to make sure he didn't get hit by the virtual nails. It was simple taking him out. It didn't take him longer than 2 seconds for it to disappear. Next came a mutant who had hair made out of flames. He shot tons of fireballs at John but only one hit him. He quickly shot it twice, it immediately disappeared. Then a human/beaver mutant appeared in it's place. It started throwing wood at him. He kept dodging and shooting at the same time eventually making it vanish. Suddenly a mysterious shadowy figure with bright red eyes suddenly appeared out of no where. He raised one hand and slammed it down causing a virtual bolt of lightning to pass right threw him, taking out the rest of his lives. "Alright you terminated 3 out of the almost impossible 4, which is pretty good for a beginner as well. I forgot to mention that if it hits you with that holographic lightning, it will take away all of your lives. But still, good job. You can take a break now if you'd like." "I appreciate the offer but I don't feel like stopping." John spoke with an serious look on a face. "I just started this training and I'm not going to relax until I finish it with passing marks. Besides," John smiling as he spoke. "this is just starting to get good." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters